


Leijons, Elves and Angels c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dress Up, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Festive Makeovers, Nepeta is awesome, Self Confidence Issues, Singing, and so is the Disciple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Leijons play Christmas dress-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leijons, Elves and Angels c:

**Author's Note:**

> On the fifth day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> FIVE FUCKASSES   
> Four cuttlefis)( 38D  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws   
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2   
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

The Disciple was humming to herself as she went around the kitchen, fixing herself a cup of tea. She was high in spirits and feeling festive as Twelfth Perigee drew nearer. She adored this time of year and especially the Earth version as there had been so many new festive songs for her to learn. She was singing one of her favourites as she moved around the kitchen.

I don't want a lot for Twelfth Perigee   
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my beloved   
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Kankri, all I want for Twelfth Perigee is you

Of course, she'd changed the lyrics a little but to her they sounded better this way anyway. 

As she was singing, she didn't notice her descendant come prowling into the kitchen. She only noticed when a small someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh!" she gasped, glancing over her shoulder at Nepeta, who giggled.  
":3 AC heard the Mighty Huntress singing purrfectly and came down to listen" The smaller cat-troll smiled.  
Dis smiled back and replied "the Mighty Huntress thanks AC for the compliment, but is puzzled. She wonders why AC came downstairs if she could hear the Might Huntress purrfectly from upstairs"  
Nepeta giggled again and said quietly ":3 Because AC has a favour to ask of the Mighty Huntress!"  
"And what would that be?" asked Dis.  
":3 AC says come upstairs and find out!"

Without waiting for a reply, Nepeta unwrapped her arms from her ancestor before taking her hand and pulling her upstairs to her room. On the floor, in a pile, lay makeup and things for styling hair, and on Nepeta's bed and the doors of her wardrobe were elements and pieces of different Christmas outfits.

":3 I wanted to put together a Twelfth Perigee look to surpurrise Karkitty...but I need a little help to make it pawsitively purrfect" explained Nepeta, looking down at her feet like she was almost embarrassed at asking Dis for help.  
Dis just grinned and replied "Nepeta, that's adorable! Of course I'll help you!"  
":3 Mew will?" Nepeta looked at her.  
"I'd be a pretty useless ancestor if I didn't help my descendant with gifts for her quadrants now wouldn't I?" Dis winked.

Nepeta thanked her ancestor before showing her two ideas for outfits she'd had. One was a santa-style dress with white faux fur around the neckline and hem plus black belt, with red and white striped tights and green pointed shoes. The other was a green elf dress, again with white faux fur around the neckline and hem, but this time with a red ribbon sash and black boots. Both outfits had a hat that matched the dress colour as well.

":3 so...which do you mew think?" asked Nepeta.  
"If I were you, I'd probably go for the elf dress, but with the tights and shoes from the red outfit. That way, the colours match up throughout the outifit, and if you think about it, this way both yours and Karkat's colours are in the outfit" smiled Dis.  
Nepeta gasped then grinned ":3 of paws! Why didn't I think of that?"  
"Sometimes you just need someone else's perspective" shrugged Dis.

After Nepeta had put the outfit on, Dis used the tongs from the hair and makeup pile to put soft waves through Nepeta's short hair. She put barely any makeup on her descendant, just cat eyeliner and some glitter across her cheeks before declaring her job done. 

She was about to leave when Nepeta called after her ":3 I have an outfit for mew too, mew know"   
Dis looked back at her before saying kindly "I...don't think so, kitten"

This was met with a heart-wrenching pout and the cutest pair of kitty eyes in paradox space. How could Dis refuse that? She gave in after about 10 seconds.

The outfit Nepeta had in mind for Dis was an angel costume. She'd lost count of how many times she'd heard Signless call Dis "My angel", so how better to surprise him for Twelfth Perigee by getting Dis to dress as a real angel? The dress was white, with a fitted bodice and a skirt that would flow around Dis like water whenever she moved. Instead of a pair of angel wings (which Nepeta decided were a little tacky for her ancestor), there was a translucent silver veil that would be draped over Dis' shoulders. Again, a halo had been considered tacky, so instead Nepeta would put some braids through Dis' thick raven locks and decorate them by plaiting lengths of gold ribbon into them.

The end result was stunning, to say the least. Nepeta had finished the look by using minimal make up, lightly applied silver eyeliner and a coat of black lipstick (as Kanaya once said: Black Lips Can Always Be Blacker).

Seconds after finishing Dis' makeup, the doorbell rang.  
":3 That'll be our special guest!" smirked Nepeta, getting up and running downstairs.  
"Special- what? Nepeta! Come back!" Dis called, finding it difficult to run after her in the white heels Nepeta had put her in.

By the time she got downstairs, Nepeta had already opened the door and let the guest in.

"Nepeta what the hell are you doing just running off like that-" Disciple was quickly cut short by the sight that met her.

Signless was stood there, in a candy red suit and white button-up shirt complete with a black tie. He was basically dressed as the smart (and incredibly sexy) version of santa. Disciple felt her face heat up and realised she was probably blushing deeply.

"K-Kankri....I...you..." Dis stammered.  
":3 I'm off to Karkat's. Thank me later" grinned Nepeta, quick leaving.

Signless came over and cupped his beloved's face with one hand "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful, my angel" he murmured, kissing her cheek.  
Dis blushed, if possible, deeper. She was always embarrassed when her beloved complimented her, probably because she knew he 100% meant what he said. "This was Nepeta's idea..." she whispered softly.  
Signless just chuckled gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close "So...a little bird told me all you wanted for Twelfth Perigee is me. So here I am to try and make all your wishes come true"   
Dis laughed quietly and kissed his nose "you've been doing that since the day I met you, my love" 

It was Signless' turn to blush "Nevertheless, I hope I continue to make you happy, my darling. Happy Twelfth Perigee, Meulin." he breathed, kissing her softly.


End file.
